1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in anchoring a suture sleeve, which is positioned along a pacing lead body, to underlying tissue. More specifically, the invention relates to a device similar to function to a staple, which can be used in place of a suture for securing a suture sleeve in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in the implantation of a pacing lead in an atrium or ventricle of a heart, a surgeon makes an incision at the venous site of choice. Next, a pacing lead, with an elastomeric suture sleeve thereon, is inserted into the right or left cephalic vein or the right external jugular vein.
Then, a tip electrode of the lead is moved through the vein and into an atrium or ventricle of the heart and fixed in place.
After determining that the electrode position is satisfactory, the lead is connected to a pacer unit to be implanted within a pocket in the body.
Next, the suture sleeve, which is movable on the lead, is moved along the lead to a location where it is desired to fasten the lead to underlying tissue.
Typically such suture sleeve is provided with at least two spaced apart circumferential grooves, each for receiving a suture therein. A suture is passed through the underlying tissue and tied within one of the grooves to secure the suture sleeve and pacing lead therein in place and this procedure is repeated with another suture which is secured in the other groove.
Placement of sutures is time consuming and if not placed properly, slippage of the suture sleeve from the grasp of the sutures could occur, thus leading to displacement of the tip of the pacing lead.
The anchoring device of the present invention differs from a suture and comprises a body having an upper partially circular clip formation and a lower staple formation including opposed prongs which, when the clip formation is fitted around a suture sleeve in a suture receiving groove thereof, pierce and grip tissue in a pincer movement to fix the anchoring device to the tissue while the upper circular clip formation grips the suture sleeve.